Storia
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Satu, dua. Tik. Dan waktu berhenti. "Karena dulu, aku pernah sekali jadi dewa."


"Himuro Tatsuya?"

Hari itu mendung. Tidak ada matahari. Cuma awan hitam dan rintik hujan.

"Iya. Kau siapa ya?"

Di balik lembayung yang bersatu dengan gelapnya awan.

"Ah, syukurlah... kukira aku akan salah orang lagi."

Dia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Lalu luntur bersama gemericik hujan.

* * *

**Storia**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Supranatural/ Romance/ Angst

Warning: Typo(s), AU, Slash, CrackPairing, dll

* * *

Satu, dua.

_Tik..._

Satu, dua.

_Tik..._

Satu, du –,

"Sampai jumpa besok, Himuro-kun."

Hilang.

Kalau waktu benar-benar bisa berhenti, maka saat inilah itu terjadi. Waktu berhenti. Senyum di bibir itu melengkung tinggi. Lalu hilang bersama pemiliknya.

Satu, dua.

_Tik..._

Waktu kembali mendetakan nyawa.

* * *

Musim salju datang lebih cepat satu minggu. Angin dingin datang tanpa peringatan. Berhembus di tengah guguran daun. Himuro berdiri dekat bangku taman hari ini. Menunggu.

Tapi bukan untuk siapa-siapa.

Dia hanya berdiri. Kakinya membawa langkahnya tanpa arah. Lalu berhenti di sini, begitu saja.

"Halo, Himuro-kun!"

Tapi bukan untuk siapa-siapa.

"Siapa kau?"

Senyuman di wajah itu setipis lapisan es, setajam belati perak.

"Ah, kau masih tidak ingat, ya? Sayang sekali..."

Suaranya sehalus lonceng.

_Teng..._

"_Mata diganti mata, gigi diganti gigi, nyawa diganti nyawa, kita impas. Terimakasih –"_

Ada selapis cerita yang bangun bersama senyum yang terangkat.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu."

Lagi, Hilang.

Angin menerpa rambutnya. Bayangan telah hilang.

* * *

Ada sebuah dongeng tentang dunia. Cerita yang terkubur oleh rumor masa yang tidak pernah berhenti. Ada sebuah dongeng tentang dunia. Cerita yang dibuat untuk mengelabuhi anak kecil di dalam selimut. Ada sebuah dongeng tentang dunia. Cerita akan sebuah–

"Kau datang lagi." –kisah yang dipendam dalam gemerlap kelam malam.

"Ah, ya. Halo, Himuro-kun."

Senyum yang masih sama. Mata yang berbeda. Rasa familiar tumbuh dalam dada. Himuro membiarkan sebuah senyumnya muncul.

"Hai."

Senyum itu selalu sama.

Waktu mendetakan nyawanya. Pertama kali mata mereka bertemu pandang secara nyata.

Sayu, lembut, menawan. Bukan indah, bukan membius.

Himuro tersedot. Pusara warna yang asing untuk pengelihatannya.

"Kurasa masih belum waktunya. Sampai jumpa lagi Himuro-kun."

_Tik..._

Waktu berdetak. Lalu berhenti. Lalu senyum itu luntur. Dunia di sekitarnya berubah jadi replika. Manusia jadi manekin. Pemandangan alam jadi lukisan semu.

Seberkas cahaya muncul di tangan itu. Jam pasir dengan gagang emas berlapis berlian.

Lambang burung keabadian terpatri di badannya. Susunan pasir turun berebutan lewat lubang sempit, beradu untuk berpindah tempat.

"Sudah hampir tiga ratus tahun, Himuro-kun. Aku masih menunggu."

Dia lagi-lagi menghilang.

Waktu kembali berdetak.

* * *

"Muro-chin tahu soal Dewa Pelindung?"

Hari lain, hari lain. Himuro berdiri di depan konter dengan senyum ramah. Satu persatu pelanggang yang datang disambutnya dengan senyum itu.

"Muro-chin?"

"Aku tidak tahu Atsushi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hari ini aku tidak sengaja dengar dari Aka-chin soal itu. Kata Aka-chin, dewa pelindung adalah dewa yang akan melindungi orang yang memohon padanya. Dewa yang menyeramkan..."

Murasakibara Atsushi berdiri di sampingnya, bertukar cerita dari kisah yang didapat dari sang kekasih yang mempelajari literautur kuno. Himuro tersenyum.

"Kenapa seram? Dia kan melindungi orang?"

"Tentu saja seram. Kata Aka-chin, dewa seperti itu akan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi atau melukai orang yang memohon perlindungan padanya."

"Ah, mungkin. Kau tahu aku ini kurang taat kalau soal agama."

_Ting_

Satu lagi pelanggan datang. Pintu toko terbuka lalu tertutup cepat. Senyum terpatri di wajah yang sama. Orang itu masuk tanpa suara langkah, dua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku jaket yang ditimpai salju.

"Halo, Himuro-kun."

Kasualitas di antara Himuro dan Murasakibar terpecah, meraka sama-sama memandang ke satu arah.

Pria dengan senyum. Rambutnya mencuat sedikit dari balik tudung jaket. Himuro terpana, sebentar, lalu bergerak kikuk menyapa orang itu.

"Oh, hai. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Tapi senyum itu malah luntur.

'_Padahal aku mulai kehabisan waktu, Himuro-danna-sama.'_

Bibir itu terkatup. Namun suara itu jelas milik orang yang sama. Himuro terpaku. Diam tanpa tahu berbuat apa. Suara itu jadi familiar dalam detakan jantungnya yang dipercepat.

"Bisa pesan _daifuku?_"

Benar-benar familiar... perasaan rindu.

"Baiklah."

Mata itu, bibir itu, lekuk wajah itu, rambut itu, suara itu, tatapan itu. Himuro Tatsuya kembali terjerat. Waktu kembali bermain. Sekali lagi berhenti.

"Aku masih menunggu, Himuro-kun. Aku selalu menunggu, sampai jumpa lagi."

Dan sekali lagi kembali. Senyum itu kembali. Lalu kembali hilang.

"Muro-chin, kau kenapa? Kenapa berdiri di konter?"

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Sunyi.

* * *

Merah mewarnai tanah. Bulan benderang. Matanya memicing.

"Sudah hampir waktunya, kau gagal lagi. Menyerahlah."

Dia tersenyum, cairan pahit melewati mulutnya tanpa halangan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Berapa kalipun aku akan menunggu-nya, Akashi Seijuuro-sama. Lebih baik anda yang berhenti memberitahuku."

Pedang itu mengkilat. Dibasahi warna merah dan diterangi kerlipan rembulan. Bentuknya ramping. Diusung tinggi membelah sunyi.

"Aku tidak pernah terima perintah dari orang lain. Apalagi yang lebih rendah dariku."

Merah. Merah. Merah.

Lalu gelap.

Warna malam yang selalu dicintainya.

* * *

Pasir keemasan itu turun makin cepat. Warna yang bersinar meyilaukan ketika tertimpa matahari yang menghinanya di atas cakrawala. Dia kehabisan waktu.

"Aku harus menunggu tiga ratus tahun lagi Himuro-danna-sama?"

Setitik-titik pasir itu sama sekali tidak punya belas kasihan padanya. Waktu memang kejam. Bahkan padanya sekalipun waktu tidak berniat memberi tumpangan dan menunggu.

"_Hiduplah! Aku berikan itu sebagai terimakasihku! Gantikan aku... –uhk, a –ku percayakan padamu –khh! Dengar –aku, hanya pembunuh bergelar dewa. Tapi kau ber –beda –akh –uhk, kau bebas dariku sekarang... pergilah –"_

"Tanpamu, aku tidak lebih dari mayat hidup, Himuro-danna –"

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

Angin berhembus. Salju turun di atas rambutnya. Mata hitam yang begitu dirindukan.

Sebuah senyum muncul. Mereka diam.

"Himuro-kun masih tidak ingat kan?"

Dan bertahan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

_Tik..._

Waktunya habis.

Titik terakhir pasir turun menepi bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Namaku, Kise Ryouta. Dulu, kita satu."

Waktu berhenti. Semua stagnan. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, Himuro Tatsuya tidak ikut dalam ritme itu. Matanya melebar, tubuhnya gemetar. Slide memori melebur di kepalanya.

.

"_Mulai sekarang kau itu milikku."_

"_Hei! Kenapa bisa begitu!? Enak saja!"_

"_Na, na, namamu Kise Ryouta. Dan aku tuanmu, mengerti tidak?"_

"_Apa sih! Dasar aneh..."_

.

Rasanya pahit. Dadanya sakit.

"Ryou –ta?"

.

"_Kerja bagus, kau makin baik dalam hal ini. Bahkan iblis sekuat itu bisa kau kalahkan dalam sekali tebas!"_

"_Cih, tidak butuh pujianmu."_

"_Aku tahu kau merona di sana, Ryouta~ menyera saja."_

"_DIAM KAU! BAAAKAA!"_

_._

Iris sewarna karamel keemasan itu menatap kelam malam Himuro. Senyumnya tak hilang. Masih bertahan. Dengan mata sayu yang penuh kenangan.

.

"_..."_

" –_Ryouta..."_

"_Kenapa kau membunuh mereka, Himurocchi? Mereka itu hidup! Manusia!"_

"_Karena begitulah permohonannya."_

"_JANGAN SENTUH AKU LAGI! JANGAN PERNAH PAKAI AKU LAGGI!"_

.

Air matanya turun. Setitik lalu di susul oleh yang lain, air bening itu jatuh dari dua pasang iris dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Himuro-kun ingat? Syukurlah. Yang penting kau baik-baik di sini, aku tidak apa kok menunggu tiga ratus tahun lagi."

Kakinya lumpuh. Kakinya melebur jadi cahaya keemasan. Himuro menatap orang di depannya itu tidak percaya. Kise Ryouta menatap orang di depannya itu merelakan.

Waktu sudah habis.

.

"_Aku tahu kau tersiksa, Ryouta."_

"_..."_

"_Aku minta maaf."_

" –_ngan."_

"_Hiduplah... aku melepa –"_

" –_ilang jangan... Himurocchi menyebalkan. Kau –!"_

"_Sampai jumpa... Ryou –"_

"_Lagi, sampai jumpa lagi. Aku hanya senjata milikmu dan tidak akan pernah jadi milik siapapun lagi. Aku akan cari kau kemanapun kau pergi. Himuro –himuro... khh, himuro-kun..."_

"_Kau ini selalu saja keras kepala. Tidak salah kalau Kagami melebelimu bodoh."_

"_Yang idot itu kau."_

.

Jam harus kembali di putar ulang.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Himuro –"

Penantian harus kembali terulang.

"Ini perintah. JANGAN PERGI!"

" –_cchi, _sampai jumpa lagi..."

Dan bayangan lenyap jadi seprihan cahaya.

"Ryouta..."

* * *

"Dulu, dewa hidup dengan senjata suci. Regalia. Untuk seorang dewa, senjata suci layaknya pasangan hidup, apalagi yang hanya menggunakan satu regalia."

"Aka-chin tahu banyak sekali."

"Karen aku pernah sekali jadi dewa dan melihat semua itu secara langsung. Dan memisahkan salah satu pasangan dewa-regalia."

"Eh?"

Sebuah pedang terbalut kain sutra transparan dalam genggamannya. Sebuah jam pasir berukir emas di sisi meja kerjanya.

"Karena, Pada beberapa kasus, Regalia menjadi terlalu kecanduan pada pemiliknya. Dan hal itu bekerja sebaliknya. Lalu mereka akan tenggelam, dan jatuh."

"Hee~ aneh..."

"Lupakan saja apa yang ku katakan tadi Atsushi."

Kotak dibuka. Pedang di baringkan. Dalam gelap, menunggu untuk kembali bangun dan mencari. Bagian dirinya yang satu lagi. Pasanganya. Dewanya.

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, Himurocchi. _Aishiteimasu._"_

* * *

-TAMAT-

* * *

A/N: yang punya waktu luang dan sekedar iseng ingin tahu.

Fanfic ini adalah efek dari kebanyakan nonton Noragami sama Kuroshitsuji II. Dan, ya, aku emang kecantol sama HimuKi akhir-akhir ini. Well, emang crack banget sih, tapi mau dikata apa? Manis xD oh, ada yang mau ditanya? Silakan PM langsung aja.

Terus, terus, ini sebenernya gegara ngebayanga si Yato sama Yukine. Maaf atas segala ketidaknyamanannya. Sekain dan baibai~


End file.
